(NUEST - TEEN TOP) WEDDING DRESS
by onniya
Summary: mmmm NUEST coupelan sama Teen Top? why not? kali ini cast namjanya adalah L.joe ,, bias gw di Teen Top :* dan cast yeojanya Ren sama Minhyun :* hehehe happy reading


"saengil chukkae hamnida... baby Ren" kata seorang pria sambil membawa kue dengan 27 lilin di atasnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yg menginjak usia 27 tahun. Dan pria yg membawakan kue untukku adalah namja chinguku yg berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia bernama , pebisnis muda yg mempunyai kolega banyak dari dalam maupun luar korea.

Aku adalah seorang designer dan juga dosen di sebuah sekolah mode nomor 1 di korea selatan. Umurku yg bisa di bilang cukup matang tak pernah aku hiraukan, aku masih mengejar cita-citaku sebagai master di bidang design. Tanganku yg handal ini telah menghasilkan puluhan baju pengantin, namun sayang aku belum pernah mempunyai baju pengantin untukku sendiri.

Hubunganku dengan pun sudah menginjak tahun ke 4, cukup lama... namun aku masih belum terpikirkan untuk menikah dengannya saat ini. Walaupun dia berulang kali memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, aku selalu menolaknya dengan alasan belum siap untuk menikah.

"coba tutup matamu..." kata saat akan memberikan kado padaku,

"ah chagiya, kenapa pakai menutup mata? Aku jadi penasaran" kataku.

"sudah, tutup mata... 1,2,3 buka matamu" katanya

Perlahan aku membuka mata, ku lihat sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian ada di depan mataku sekarang...

"cincin ini maksudnya apa?" tanyaku

"aku ingin melamarmu, chagiya ! tak bisa aku tahan lagi, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" katanya

"tapi aku..." belum selesai kataku, sudah memotong perkataanku

"belum siap? Masih mengejar karir? Atau sudah tak cinta lagi?" tanyanya beruntun

"ah chagiya kenapa bilang seperti itu? Aku tak begitu kok" kataku

"lalu kau mau tunggu apa lagi? Mau menunggumu sampai tua?" tanyanya lagi

"ah tidak, tapi aku memang masih ingin berkarir chagiya" jawabku

"setelah menikah denganku, aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah butik milikmu sendiri ! aku masih mengizinkan kau untuk berkarir chagiya" katanya

Aku tak membalas, hanya mengangguk...

"hanya mengangguk? Maksudnya apa?" tanya

"beri aku waktu dulu untuk berfikir, oppa" kataku lalu meninggalkan .

Hari demi hari pun berlalu hingga tiba seminggu ,, hari ini waktunya aku untuk menjawab lamaran ...

"aku siap... untuk menjawabnya" kataku saat bertemu di cafe

"aku juga siap, untuk mendengarnya" katanya

"aku tidak bisa , ini belum waktunya... aku minta maaf" kataku

"aku sudah menduganya.." katanya

"maaf, kau boleh cari cari yeoja lain jika kau mau.. mungkin memang bukan aku pengantinmu.. " kataku sambil memberikan cincin berlian itu lalu pergi meninggalkan di cafe.

Bulan demi bulan berganti tahun, sudah setahun lebih semenjak kejadian aku menolak lamaran . Semenjak itu pula karirku juga semakin bagus, aku kini telah memiliki butik baju pengantin di pusat kota seoul.

Hari itu, di pertengahan musim panas.. seorang wanita muda dan cantik bernama Minhyun memasuki butikku dan berniat memesan baju pengantin untuknya dan calon suaminya.

"aku ingin baju pengantinku serba putih, jangan terlalu terbuka, jangan banyak manik dan motif !" katanya

"itu bisa diatur, kira-kira 1 bulan aku bisa mengerjakannya" kataku

"it's okay, aku akan menikah di musim dingin.. kira-kira kapan aku bisa diukur? Aku akan memberitahu calon suamiku" katanya

"besok siang datanglah lagi, aku akan menghubungi rekanku yg biasa mengukur badan calon pengantin" jawabku

"oke, besok aku akan kemari lagi dengan calon suamiku" katanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan kerjaku

Keesokan harinya...

"annyeongha..." sebelum aku selesai menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku terkejut melihat Minhyun masuk bersama seseorang.

"miss Ren, perkenalkan ini calon suamiku " kata Minhyun

"oh iya.." kataku sambil menjabat tangan dan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya

Tak kusangka, aku harus membuatkan gaun pengantin untuk mantan pacar yg dulu mengajak aku menikah. Ini kenyataan yang harus aku terima ! oh my Lord, kepalaku terasa pusing sekarang...

"okay, aku sudah membuat sketsa untuk baju pengantin kalian.. aku membuat 2 sketsa, pilih saja mana yg kalian suka" kataku

"aku suka yg ini, sayang !" kata Minhyun saat menunjukkan sketsa pada

"ya sudah ambil yg itu saja" kata

Ku lihat sorot matanya menatapku tajam, namun aku hanya bisa tertunduk karena aku takut nanti aku tak kuasa menahan perasaanku. Jujur, dalam hatiku aku masih memiliki rasa cinta untuknya.

"ini berapa harganya?" tanya Minhyun

"untuk sepasang, aku beri harga untuk kau 30 juta won saja !" kataku

"baiklah, " kata Minhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan tokoku

Setelah mereka pergi, tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mata. Apakah aku tak rela melihat menikah dengan yg lain? Apakah aku masih sangat mencintainya?

Sebulan berlalu, hari ini aku akan bertemu dan Minhyun lagi untuk fitting busana pengantin yg mereka pesan beberapa bulan yg lalu.

"kau cantik sekali, Minhyun" kataku saat melihat Minhyun fitting gaunnya

"terima kasih" katanya sambil tersenyum

Ku lihat tak mengatakan apapun saat melihat Minhyun, dia hanya terus menatapku dengan tatapannya yg tajam.

*di hari bahagia dan Minhyun*

"apakah aku harus berangkat hari ini? Apakah aku harus menyaksikan mantan pacarku menikah?" tanyaku dalam hati

Demi menghormati Minhyun, aku pun berangkat dengan menggunakan gaun berenda mini berwarna gold serta sepatu yg berwarna senada. Aku berangkat pagi sekali untuk menyaksikan pemberkata pernikahan mereka.

Ku lihat berdiri di depan altar, dan Minhyun di gandeng oleh appanya. Aku menangis, bukan karena terharu.. tapi karena aku belum rela melepas .

"nona Hwang Minhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Byung Hyun sebagai suamimu?" tanya pendeta di depan altar

"aku bersedia..." kata Minhyun

"dan tuan Lee Byung Hyun , apakah anda menerima Hwang Minhyun sebagai istrimu" tanya pendeta

terdiam, dan hatiku semakin bergetar menunggu jawaban dari ... jika dia menjawab iya, maka selesailah semua dan hatiku hancur..

"aku tidak bisa" kata

"oppa... !" teriak Minhyun

"maaf Minhyun, aku tak pernah mencintaimu.. kau saja yg terlalu memaksa aku untuk menikah, tanpa pernah menanyakan apa aku bersedia menikahimu" kata lalu meninggalkan altar

Ku lihat menghampiri kursi tempat dimana aku duduk saat ini.. dia menarik tanganku dan mengajak aku berlari bersamanya. Dalam hati aku tersenyum, ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yg masih menyimpan cinta.. ternyata dia juga...

Satu tahun kemudian...

"uuuhhh sayang,, jangan menangis ya? Umma disini selalu menjagamu" kataku sambil menggendong putri kecilku yg sedang menangis

Ku lihat sepasang mata sedang mengawasiku sambil tersenyum dari kejauhan... dia datang dan menghampiri kami berdua...

"sudah sini biar aku yg menggendong cherry " katanya

" , suamiku... aku mencintaimu, aku sadar bahwa kini aku bahagia sekali karena memilikimu dan juga memiliki cherry" kataku

"ssttttt" kata sambil menutup mulutku dan mengisyaratkan bahwa kini cherry tertidur dalam gendongannya

Seminggu semenjak kejadian batalnya pernikahan dan Minhyun, aku pun menikah dengan secara sederhana saja di pulau jeju tanpa banyak persiapan. Namun aku sadar, bahwa inilah kebahagiaanku yg sesungguhnya. Dan sebulan yg lalu, cherry hadir untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan kami.


End file.
